New Divas are they Extreme?
by bornxbetter
Summary: Kelsey and Brooklyn are sisters. Brooklyn and Kelsey are wwe fans.They dreamed to wrestle in wwe when they get the chance of a life time to go and succeed in being a wwe diva…join these two in romance, action, drama ,and wrestling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my first story.I hope you like it R&R!!**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Well I think that covers everything. If you ladies would just like to sign on the printed line?" I glanced over at my sister Kelsey, she had a look of admiration to that piece of paper. Finally, after months of intensive training and hard work, we were about to fulfill our dream of becoming Divas for World Wrestling Entertainment. I stared at Kelsey and I saw that she was staring at the chairman Mr. McMahon. I couldn't really read what she was thinking of saying or even doing.

We handed the signed contracts back to Mr. McMahon and shared a grin as he glanced over them and placed them in a folder. Mr McMahon clasped his hands together and leaned forwards, fixing us with a stern yet soft look.

"Ok girls you will start with wwe in the next Monday night Raw. Yes it's sudden but we need to see if the fans are going to appreciate you. "he said with a sigh.

"Wow." was all I could say. Kelsey just smiled** big**.

"You may go know..get a good night sleep. and be ready to meet your _trainers_ tomorrow 6:30 sharp!"We left the office.We both turned the corner and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my god Kelsey I can't believe this!!"

"Were wwe divas baby!!" Kelsey yelled as we went back to our hotel.

**-NEXT DAY 5:00-**

"Kelsey wake up!!" I said as I nudged her body. I took the covers off of her. She moved a bit.

"Don't make me get the water bucket!" I threatened and she got up quickly and was changing.

I laughed and got ready. We wore sweatpants and a tank top. I wore mine blue and she wore hers purple.

"Brooklyn come on get in the car!" She told me and I did I quickly got into the car and made my way down to the stadium. Once we were at the stadium we were mobbed by a herd of people. I drive carefully trying not to run over someone. I successfully parked in a section were they couldn't come trough. We went trough the doors and put down our bags. We didn't see anyone so we decided to talk and do what we normally do..dance!

"So what cha want to dance too??" Kelsey asked me.  
"Well how about toxic by Britney spears??"  
"Ok!" She said and I smiled and we danced. She got a little crazy and did a cart wheel all over the ramp. I laughed at her and did a back flip but was interrupted by me bumping in to someone and that caused me to fall straight on my but.

"Oh..um sorry.."the mystery person said.

"Oh um hi!"I said smiling because that person that I had bumped into was the one and only jeff hardy.

"Im…jeff..you must be Brooklyn??"He asked.

"Yeah I'm Brooklyn, are you my trainer??"  
"Yeah actually matt and I are."He said and I switched my view to my sister Kelsey who had a look on her face.

"Umm..Matts your brother right??"I said.

"Yeah he is..umm matt come over here."

"Kelsey come on…"I told her so she wouldn't be left alone.

"Matt Brooklyn, Brooklyn Matt." he said.

"Hi!"I told matt.

"Jeff Kelsey, Kelsey Jeff."

**_Whats going to happenn when the training starts??Uh oh how will it go with these new divas and these superstars!!_**

**_R&R_**

**_cenahardylover_**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn and Faith are my characters

**Brooklyn and Faith are my characters!! Don't steal!**

Chapter 2

Brooklyn Pov:

"Well should we start??" I ask him smiling.

"Well.." He laughs

"You want to start already??" He says.

"Yes! Jeff please!" I say practically begging.

"Ok…but have you seen the place? Its big you don't want to check it out and see the locker-rooms??" He asked me.

"Well uh sure!" I told him. He then took me backstage. It was big but I wasn't surprised tough. While he was giving me a tour we stopped to get something to drink. I got a Gatorade and so did he. We sat on the couch and for a minute there was a silent feeling that would normally make me uncomftorble, in this case it didn't.

"You want to start now??" Jeff said taking a sip from his drink and looked at me.

"Yeah!"

"Ok then lets go." He said and we went back to the ring, someone was already there. I couldn't make out who they were.

"Jeff!!"A blond said.

"Trish! Long time no see!" he said and hugged her. I could feel that they hadn't talked for ages.I was excluded for a little while.

"Oh umm Trish this is Brooklyn." He said smiling at me and then he turned back to Trish.

"Oh is she your girlfriend??" she said looking at me and at Jeff.

"No! Umm were just friends…"I said smiling at Trish.

"Right…."she said. I felt that she didn't believe me. I rubbed it off and waited till they were done talking.

"So..Trish your back??"Jeff asked her.

"Yes I'm back .I couldn't resist myself from coming back and starting a new and juicy story-line with a new diva and yourself." She told Jeff.

"Oh..a storyline with me and a new diva? Well there is only two new divas that I know of and that's Brooklyn and her sister Kelsey."

"I doubt that…"I told him.

"Well how about we go and see who it is.."trish said. She knew who it was but she wanted us to find out the hard went to Mr. McMahons office and trish just barged in.  
"Hi Mr McMahon umm it seems that you haven't told these fellow superstars about the storyline that their going to be participating in." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh right…well, Jeff Brooklyn, you too are going to be doing a story line…most important a **love** storyline." I couldn't believe what he was saying. A love storyline with Jeff! I mean don't get me wrong or anything he's cute and real nice but I wasn't expecting all of this when I signed the contract. Trish sat down and so did jeff so I was left standing.

"Hey Brooklyn you can sit here." Jeff said as he got up and went to stand.  
"Oh thanks Jeff!" I told him as I sat down. The rest of the time I heard and hear what Mr. McMahon told us. I couldn't believe it the storyline was final. We left his office and went back to the ring. Jeff stopped me.

**Yay!Thanks for reading this story!xD R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope yall like this chapter I worked hard on it so please R&R.**

Matts pov:

That Kelsey girl is pretty shy. I don't know what to say.

"Umm…so you want to start??"I asked eyes brightened when I said that.

"Really…what are we going to start with??"

"How about the basics??"She didn't seem a bit enthusiastic about that.

"Well…I already think I have the basics down…can we start with something a little exiting??" She asked. I wondered what she had in mind. I immediately had a vision of her doing a twist of fate and getting on the top rope and doing a moonsault and get the pin.

"Ok..we can start by seeing what you got." I said and smiled at her.

"Ok then lets start."

"We will as soon as you get into the ring."

"Ok but I think someone's already there."

"Hmm your rights then let's go to local gym they have a wrestling ring."

"Umm ok!"I graved my bag and she graved hers. When she picked it up her phone popped out.I reached up to grave it.I didn't notice that she reached in too until i felt another head.

"Oops sorry matt.."She said. I laughed by the tone of her voice.

"No..its ok..here."I said as I gave her the phone.

"Thanks!" She says and we head to my car. As I changed the radio station one of my favorite songs came on. I looked over at her and she started singing. I laughed she stopped.

"No no keep going. Its good." I said and smiled at her .She was something different and I strangely wanted to get to know her. I hadn't been with anyone since Amy and I broke up, but then again things might get messy if I start falling for the new wwe diva.

**Im already working on the next chapter so enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff POV:**

"Umm Brooklyn since we have this storyline would you like to go out on a umm... dinner with me and matt!" I told her I waited for her answer.

"Sure! I'll love to go to dinner with you..but on one condition."She said and smiled.  
"Can Kelsey come??"She asked.  
"Of course I mean..kelsey and matt are hitting it off right??"

"Umm I don't know I mean I don't see her here."

"Well I'm sure that she's with my brother. He wouldn't let anything happen to her."I said trying to assure her. I smiled but I didn't seem to convince her.

"Want me to send him a text??"I told her.

"Yep please!"

**-Kelseys POV:**

I laughed because now matt was singing with me. As the song ended we pulled up to the gym. I looked outside and I saw a bunch of people huddled up on the door. I looked over to see matt he didn't seem surprised.

"Look I'm sorry for what your about to encounter all of the people haven't yet realized that we arrived so as soon as we get out we run ok."

"What??ok..i guess." I soon as he got out I watched him run straight into the was funny because no one had realized it was I just walked to the door and opened it and saw matt leaning by the wall.

"How come you didn't run??"He asked me.

"Because they were chasing you not me."I said knowingly.

"Oh your right…"Matt said .


End file.
